primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The ARC Minister/The ARC Minister's Primeval devices
Hello Primeval fans, Over the years, as a Primeval fan (full time since 2009), I have made countless amounts of creature drawings, future creature concepts, ARC building designs and new ADD designs. I had even concepted an Australian spinoff idea (Primeval Australis) but now I'm planning a Primeval movie/s with all the original series cast. One thing I can count is the physical Primeval devices and items I have created over the years. In this blog; I will describe the devices/items and give my review on them. Finished devices and items Wooden Anomaly Detection Device (phone holder) I made this Detector circa 2009, to hold my Nokia 3700 phone while it charged. Basically it was five rectangle blocks of wood painted black, with the center one having a ledge on the bottom so gravity could hold the phone. The top, bottom and the left, right blocks were joined onto the center block with two wires for each connection. All the block except the center one had hand drawn paper screens that had a detecting circle with ANOMALY DETECTED! written over it. Supporting the 'screens' was two square legs connected to the back of the center screen. Each screen was apron 4.5cm x 7cm and the whole device stood about 12cm tall. This is probably one of my favourite devices I have made. Although the legs were a bit flimsy and had to be bluetac-ed down, I would put my phone on it every night and in the mornings my wake up alarm would say "ANOMALY DETECTED!" and emit a similar alarm. At some point after upgrading my phone, I gave this device to my younger sibling, who kept it until end of last year and threw it out. (click here for drawing) Wooden Anomaly Opening Devices I made two of these devices circa 2010. All these were was two blocks of wood joined together with two internal pins. The top was coloured blue with texta and the bottom was coloured black and grey. The first one was 16cm tall, 12cm wide and the second one was about 14cm tall and 10cm wide. Despite the simple design, I had a lot of fun running around with these devices pretending to detect and open Anomalies. Now though, I lost the smaller device and other one now looks like a block of wood but I haven't the heart to dispose of it. (click here for image) Wooden Neural Clamp I made this device circa 2010. It was made from five 8mm plywood discs, one was larger for the top. The bottom disc had 8 nails driven through it (the probes). The two pipes were made from a grey power cord, about 15cm each. A slot was cut in the 3rd disk for the pipes, and all the discs were screwed together with 8 screws from the top. The top, 3rd and bottom discs were coloured black/grey with texta and the 2nd and fourth discs were coloured red. The diametre was aprox 6cm and the height was 5cm (8cm with probes) I do not remember much about this device or its current location, though I never surgically implanted onto a Predator's skull. (click here for drawing) Wooden handheld Anomaly Detector I made this device in 2010. It was block of wood, approximately 7cm x 9cm and 1cm thick. It was coloured black with texta and had a paper screen with had a detecting circle with ANOMALY DETECTED! written over it. On the top left, a 7cm nail was inserted as an antennae and on the front lower right corner there was a black button. To be honest, I have no memory of this device after I created it, I suspect a younger sibling stole and threw it through an Anomaly they had detected. (click here for drawing) Metal Anomaly Detection Device Part 1 (iTouch holder) I made this Detector in 2010. I made intricate designs of this device scaled down to fit an iTouch as the screen. The scaffolding was 6mm steel bars, cut and bent to shape, then brazed together. the baseplate was two 12x12mm joined with one crossbar and one cross plate. The scaffolding was spraypainted black while the base and control panel were painted grey. The iTouch was held in place with a car phone holder, made to adjust the angle of the screen. All the angles were approximately screen accurate except the bars holding the phone holder which had to be angled back to hold the iTouch at the correct angle. This is the device i am most proud of. I often watch Primeval on my iTouch while it sits on the Detector. It is slightly too large for /5.5" action figures. Five years on, some rust is developing in the scaffolding, I will clean it up and repaint it at some point. I also want to replace the large phone holder with a smaller one. Despite all that, I enjoy looking at it and it will last the longest. (click here for some of the plans /front image / side image) ARC branded jumper I planned this grey jumper in 2013. Basically it was a standard jumper that I took to an embroiders and got the ARC logo stitched on and my initials. To create the logo stitching program cost AUD$70 and everytime I want a new logo stitched it costs $15. I have only made one jumper as I have never found another item of clothing I want embroidered but the logo program is on file if I ever want a new logo printed. This is my most used Primeval item. The jumper is wind resistant and keeps me quite warm in the cooler months. The only thing I don't like about it is I can't wear it in summer as I overheat to easily. (click here for image) ARC logo keyring I made this item quickly December 2014. It was completely unplanned. I found a metal keyring with 6 tabs pointing out from disc. In the center was a indented Kangaroo sticker, which I quickly removed and stuck an ARC logo. The logo was a paper sticker so I vanished it for water protection. The result was a hybrid between the first logo and the second logo which I think works quite well. I tried to use it on my keys but the tabs would get caught in my pocket so I connected it to my work bag. Now where ever I go the ARC will follow. I took that back on my UK holiday with me. I am now thinking about replacing the logo with a coloured one. (click here for image) Planned devices and items Handheld Anomaly Detection Device Phone case In 2016, I started making a Handheld Anomaly Detection Device in which my iPhone5 could be held. I wanted to make it the same size as the tv prop, however only an iPhone 4 would fit inside that, so I decided to make it slightly larger. The ribbed side and bottom was made from superglued card (which is suprisingly strong) and the screen/phone holder is made from acrylic. I have not finished the screen yet or attached it to the side/bottom. (Photos coming when finished) ARC signet ring I started making this ring this month (July 2015). After I purchased a stainless steel Doctor Who 'Saxon Ring', I decided I liked the type of ring. I then purchased another ring and sanded the top face blank. Sometime soon, I will take it to and engravers to get the first ARC logo imprinted on to the face. Currently there is a sticker on it for visualisation. I look forward to brandishing the ARC's logo around everywhere I go. If I ever need to seal a wax envelop, I'm covered. (click here for prototype image) By 2016, I lost interest in making this, but still have it for when I feel like continuing. Aluminum Neural Clamp This is more of a desire than a planned device. When I decide to make it, it would be aluminum with transparent red acrylic with a light inside so it glows. I might possibly make the metal plate that the clamp sits in. ---- So, that is all of the physical Primeval devices I have created since becoming a full-time Primeval fanatic. Please let me know what you think about them or share any devices you have made or want to make. Thanks for reading, THE MINISTER, Anomaly Research Centre Contact my Assistant Category:Blog posts